Overcoming Fear
by FireHero
Summary: Mundo Real, Natsu Dragneel un chico que experimento algo muy horrible y termino teniendo miedo a las mujeres osea Ginefobia, pero esto se complica ya que asiste a la escuela de hombre Y mujeres, a la unica chica a la que no le teme es a Wendy, su pequeña hermanita. Pero ¿ Que pasa cuando una pequeña niña rubia toma interes por el? ¿ Podra curarlo? Nuevo proyecto de FireHero
1. Chapter 1

_**FireHero: Hola mi gente, Aquí FireHero con un nuevo proyecto en el que he estado trabajando y pensando, obviamente un NaLu como pueden ver arriba y la verdad no se cuantos capítulos me tomara esto.**_

_**Natsu: Hey , no me habias dicho que harias otra ¿De que trata?, Apuesto a que es una historia bien cool en la que derroto al Stripper y a cara de metal con una mano**_

_**Happy: Pero Natsu arriba dice NaLu, significa que tu y Lushie harán algo juntos. Te gusta**_

_**Lucy: ¡HAPPY!**_

_**Happy: ¡Natsu ayúdame!, Lushie da miedo**_

_**Natsu: Lushie deja a Happy, FireHero no me has dicho de que trata**_

_***Hace un puchero adorable a los ojos de Lucy***_

_**FireHero: esta idea fue de Lucy, se paciente pronto lo sabras **_

_***Mirada maléfica***_

_***Natsu feliz porque no se da cuenta de nada***_

_**FireHero: bueno a la historia muchachos :D**_

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- **

***FLASHBACK DE NATSU, 6 AÑOS DE EDAD***

Natsu corria a casa luego de pasar un dia en la escuela con su mejor amigo Gray _(FireHero: Porque aunque no lo admitan sabemos que eso es cierto) _, Su Padre Igneel y su Madre Grandine no lo habían ido a recoger a la escuela

''_**Supongo que mamá y papá estaban ocupados con Wendy de nuevo**_''

Pensaba nuestro joven y pequeño héroe mientras corria a casa con una sonrisa dispuesto a contarle todo lo que hizo a sus padres y a su hermanita. El cielo estaba bien oscuro a medida que el pequeño Natsu avanzaba hacia su casa pero cuando alcanza la casa notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

'' **¿Mami no cerro la puerta?, tal vez me esperaban''** Pensaba el pequeño Natsu mientras entraba con una sonrisa que se le borro al instante.

En el suelo de su sala estaban sus dos padres con la mirada perdida rodeados de charcos de sangre y enfrente de ellos estaban dos figuras con capuchas mirando a su hermanita en la cuna. Wendy Dragneel _(FireHero: SI, tendrá el apellido mas asombroso del mundo, ese que Lucy sueña con tener :D) _una de las figuras tenia un cuchillo horrible y deformado con sangre en el hierro.

Natsu sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, conmocionado y sin idea de que hacer o decir, finalmente hizo lo que todo ser humano normal haría en estas condiciones: Gritar

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! , ¡ALEJENSE DE WENDY!- dijo gritando y llorando mientras corria a toda velocidad hacia su hermanita

Una de las figuras lo agarro por el cuello y lo tiro al suelo, le apunto la cara con el cuchillo pero al hacer el movimiento se le cayo la capucha revelando una chica de rasgos algo atractivos y pelo rubio, ojos cafes

-Este niño es ruidoso, oye Kate ¿Puedo acabar con el?, a la niña la podemos dejar viva pero este mocoso podría decir algo-decia la rubia con desprecio y maldad

-Silena, tenemos el dinero y algo de comida, no necesitamos molestar mas a esta gente además ya mataste a sus padres mientras los hacias gritar de dolor, ¿No es suficiente?- decía una voz femenina y a la otra chica se le ve la cara, la chica era atractiva y tenia pelo negro, tenia ojos de color verde pero ambas tenían una mirada enloquecida en los ojos.

Natsu lloraba pero luchaba por alcanzar a Wendy y trataba de zafarse del agarre de la chica la logro morder en el brazo para escapar, esta lo tiro al suelo y con una mirada loca lo empezó a golpear y patear. La otra solo lo miraba con una expresión fría mientras el veía como dos mujeres que su madre le había dicho eran los seres mas dulces del planeta, le quitaban casi todo lo que le importaba.

Despues de 10 minutos de golpes constantes se oyo la sirena de la policía afuera y ambas dejaron lo que hacían y se fueron corriendo, Un policía entro corriendo tras ellas mientra Natsu se levantaba lentamente del suelo y se arrastraba sangrando hasta Wendy. La observo mientas esta lloraba porque ella sintió que algo estaba mal y estaba oyendo los gritos de dolor de Natsu, El la levanto y la abrazo ensangrentado y moreteado. Sus ojos vacíos hasta que miro a Wendy y recuperaron un poco de su brillo.

Una chica con un kit medico entro a la habitación media hora después y se dirigió hacia el.

-Hola pequeño, vine a curar tus heridas, pasaste por algo muy horrible pero te ayudaremos a ti y a tu hermanita, Esas horribles mujeres fueron atrapadas y un policía me llamo para venir a ayudarte- le dice la mujer con una voz amable mientras trataba de tocar a Natsu

Natsu la observo y vio sus rasgos femeninos, inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza recuerdos de la mujer loca mientras lo golpeaba y grito, grito y salió corriendo hasta que el policía lo atrapo. La mujer le paso un tranquilizante al hombre y el se lo aplico a Natsu. Este de inmediato perdió el conocimiento.

***5 Días después, Hospital general de Magnolia***

Natsu fue diagnosticado con Ginefobia y se quedo al cuidado de su Tío Atlas, un hombre de edad avanzada y pero que se mantenía en forma, tenia ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo; Igneel tenia millones ahorrados de sus negocios en el banco pero Atlas usaba su propio dinero para cuidar de Natsu y Wendy. El quería que ese dinero le quedara a Natsu y Wendy pues el mismo no tenia buena salud y tenia el presentimiento de que pronto tendría que irse de este mundo.

Este hecho lo tomaba con tranquilidad pues había vivido bastante y no podía quejarse, solo esperaba poder dejarles conocimientos a sus sobrinos para que puedan sobrevivir en el mundo.

Un buen día, llego el momento de Natsu de volver a la escuela

-Natsu, ven sobrino mío, debo decirte que no podemos seguir asi, debes volver a clases- le dice su tío Atlas con una mirada triste, mirada que siempre estaba presente cuando observaba a Natsu y recordaba lo que paso

-P-Pero, ¿allí no habrán c-chicas?- Le dice un aterrado Natsu en la mesa

-Bueno, trate de meterte en una escuela de solo hombres pero a estas alturas ya ninguna tiene cupo y además tienes buenos amigos allí asique no te deberías preocupar- Le dice su tío con voz tranquila

-Pero ellas m-me g-ol-lpearan y seguirán haciéndolo y me miraran de ESA forma- dice el pequeño Natsu súper aterrado

-Ellas realmente son seres muy dulces, lo que te sucedió, bueno fue un caso especial-Le dice Atlas acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombre

-P-puede que tengas razón, a Wendy por alguna razón no le tengo miedo a pesar de tener Genifobia-dice Natsu mirando a su hermanita comer en su silla con su lindo cabellito azul ondeándole

-Es Ginefobia pero bueno, como conoces a Wendy de hace tiempo no deberías temerle, igual que a tu amiga Erza que conoces de bebe-Le dice Atlas con una mirada que demostraba seguridad mientras le sonreía

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Natsu convencido de lo que su tio le dijo

***Día siguiente, Salón de Primer grado***

Natsu iba con su mochila y lonchera a su asiento aterrado hasta los huesos por tantas mujeres y niñas que se veían allí,

Gray había oído lo que le sucedió de su padre Silver y fue hacia el

-Natsu, ¿estas bien?- le pregunta el pequeño Gray mirándolo con algo de lastima

-S-si ¿porque no habría de estarlo?-le responde Natsu con una mirada aterrada claramente, pero negándose a demostrar miedo

-Se lo que te paso y si necesitas a alguien, bueno para eso estoy aquí- le dice dándole una sonrisa amable y repitiéndole las palabras de su padre

Natsu le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a hablarle sobre las cosas que normalmente hablaban con una gran sonrisa, unos asientos mas adelante, una pequeña niña rubia de ojos cafés lo observaba atentamente con mirada enamorada, algo raro en un niño, mientras seguía con atención cada ademan y palabra que salía del chico de cabello rosa y con una sonrisa propia

-Natsu-pensaba ella mirándolo con amor

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-**

_**FireHero: Bueno hasta aquí, si quieren que siga con este projecto o si piensan que mejor debería tirar mi pluma y mi computadora a la basura por escribir semejante porquería, díganmelo en un Review**_

_**Lucy: Yo voto por la primera opción **_

_***sonrisa soñadora en la cara de Lucy***_

_**Happy: claro si sale Natsu como un cobarde fácil de manipular por ti, ¡te gusta!**_

_**Lucy: HAPPY CALLATE**_

_**Happy: JAJAJAJA no lo negó**_

_**Natsu: FireHero ¿porque rayos me veo tan gay aquí?**_

_**FireHero: amigo, yo solo sigo ordenes**_

_**Todos: ¡SEE YA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FireHero: Hola de nuevo a todos amigos, FireHero nuevamente reportándose con humildad para traerles otro capitulo de Overcoming Fear, esos Reviews (Aunque solo fueron 4) me hicieron muy feliz y por eso les traigo la continuación.**_

_**Natsu: Espero que esta vez no te salga nada gay FireHero**_

_**FireHero: no te preocupes, Yo solo hare lo que Lucy me pidió**_

_**Lucy: y lo que le pedi no es gay Natsu **_

_**Happy: Pero Natsu, siendo golpeado por chicas **_

_***risita poco disimulada***_

_**Natsu: HAPPY!, no te burles de mi **_

_***hace un puchero mientras mira abajo***_

_**FireHero: ese Happy es un loquillo ¿no crees Lucy?**_

_***Mira abajo a una Lucy desmayada y muy ruborizada***_

_**FireHero: y yo que pensé que lo de Hinata era grave, como sea, al capitulo**_

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-**

*_Han Pasado algunos años y Natsu ahora tiene 10 años, Wendy es una niña muy linda y dulce de 6 años, ella aprendio desde temprano lo que le sucedió a su hermano y siempre que puede lo trata con bondad y amabilidad. El tío Atlas falleció 3 meses antes de esta parte y Natsu (que aprendio a cuidarse a si mismo y a su hermanita desde pequeño cuida de ambos con el dinero de Igneel)*_

Natsu iba caminando a su escuela tomándole la mano a Wendy para caminar por las calles, fueron avanzando con precaución y no notaron que cierta niña rubia los seguía.

**-''Alli esta''**\- Pensaba la pequeña Lucy mientra miraba caminar a Natsu con una sonrisa soñadora

Natsu llego al salón de primer grado a dejar a su hermanita

-Bueno Wendy, ten mucho cuidado y esperame cuando terminen tus clases- le decía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras le arreglaba la ropa, le acomodaba la lonchera y le terminaba de cepillar el pelo

-Natsu-onichan, me siento como una princesa cuando haces eso-decía Wendy mientras reía por las cosquillas que le daba el cepillado

-Bueno, esto fue lo primero que el tío Atlas me enseño para cuidarte, me dijo que lo hiciera con delicadeza, creo- le respondía Natsu mientras le cepillaba el largo pelo azul o bueno tan largo como lo puede tener una niña pequeña de 6 años (_**xD**_)

Mientras ellos jugaban con el pelo de Wendy, La pequeña Lucy los miraba desde detrás de un pilar afuera desde un Angulo donde se podía ver todo lo de adentro, la pequeña tenia una mirada de ligera envidia dirigida hacia la pequeña de pelo azul.

Natsu le sacudió el pelo a Wendy y se despidió, luego fue hacia su escuela pero afuera de la primaria de Wendy, había una limosina estacionada y un hombre enfrente que lo miraba fijamente

-''**Esto no me gusta, solo le pasare al lado y si algo pasa me voy corriendo''**-Pensaba Natsu mientras agarraba las cuerdas de su mochila en tensión

Natsu comenzó a caminar tratando de esquivar la obvia mirada del hombre, Este se le puso enfrente y Natsu miro lentamente hacia arriba con miedo. El hombre era de edad avanzada, traje elegante y una mirada que se suavizo al mirar el miedo del niño de 10 años.

-¿Es usted Natsu Dragneel-Sama?- le pregunta con voz amable el hombre y se inclinaba para quedar al mismo nivel de Natsu

-S-Si, ¿necesita algo?, mi tio me dijo que no hablara con extraños- le devuelve la mirada Natsu con un poco curiosidad que supera por muy poco el enorme terror que experimentaba

-Mi ama desearía llevarlo a la escuela, si gusta, en su limosina privada, no quiere que camine hasta allá- le explica el hombre mientras lo guiaba de manera cortes a la limosina

-Lo siento pero subirme a autos extraño tampoco se siente bien- le dice Natsu tensándose

-No hay necesidad de que se asuste, no le hare daño , pero enserio le pido que acepte- le dice el hombre y luego se agacha para susurrarle

-Porfavor, mi ama lleva hablando sobre usted durante años y recién hoy decidió finalmente decirle algo, le pido que no tire a la basura sus esfuerzos- le dice y su mirada cambio momentáneamente de una amable a una suplicante

-A-Ah b-bueno, c-creo que no quiero hacerla sentir mal, esta b-bien- decía Natsu preparándose para un pequeño viaje **con una chica**

Natsu le tenia miedo a las chicas; lo que se conoce como Ginefobia pero no le gustaba hacer a las personas tristes

Se acerco y el hombre le abrió la puerta, adentro en el asiento de la ventana del fondo, estaba sentada una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, Ella ya lo estaba mirando y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.

Natsu sintió como su estomago se contraía de esa manera incomoda mientras el miedo entraba en cada célula de su cuerpo mientras recuerdos de su horrible experiencia aparencia, como siempre que veía a una chica que no era Wendy o Erza

-Hola Natsu- le dice la niña con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-H-H-Hola, ¿C-como s-s-sabes mi n-nombre? - le pregunta Natsu preguntándose quien rayos era ella

-Entra, vamos a la escuela – le dice ella claramente evasiva

Natsu entro tragándose su miedo y el hombre cerro la puerta tras de el, La niña lo miro fijamente durantes 5 minutos mientras avanzaban en las calles y Natsu solo deseaba que esto terminara rápido. Luego lentamente la niña se le acercaba, al inicio el no lo noto por mirar por la ventana pero cuando la encontró casi encima de el, bueno cualquiera lo hubiera notado.

-Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, somos compañeros desde hace 5 años pero nunca me habías notado – le informa la pequeña Lucy mientras agarraba súbitamente a Natsu y recostaba su cabeza en su pequeño regazo

-A-A-A-Ah, ¿P-Porque h-h-hiciste esto?- le pregunta Natsu asustadísimo de estar tan cerca de Lucy y tratando de zafarse

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?, te veías algo nervioso y mi mama dice que esto relaja a las personas – le responde Lucy mientras observa con extraña fascinación los cabellos rosas de Natsu

Lucy empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras los ojos verde oscuro de Natsu la observaban con temor e incertidumbre, ella solo siguió mirándolo con una cara que Natsu nunca le había visto a una chica y eso lo aterraba

-C-C-C-creo que ya m-me s-siento mejor, g-g-gracias – dice Natsu levantándose rápidamente y haciéndose tan a la ventana como esa lujosa limosina le permitía ir

Lucy lo observo un momento con una clara mirada de decepción, como cuando a un niño le quitan un dulce o uno de sus juguetes favoritos pero luego se detuvo la limosina y la puerta se abrió sacando a Natsu de ella por estar apoyado en la puerta

-Hemos llegado joven ama – le dice el hombre mientras ayudaba a Lucy a bajar

Natsu se reincorporo rápidamente y se arreglo la ropa, agarro su mochila y lonchera

-B-bueno g-gracias por el viaje, no quería molestar – decía el dándole la mano al hombre como su tío le dijo que hiciera

-Vaya, que joven con tan buenos modales, joven ama tomó una buena decisión, le informare a los señores de la casa mas adelante – dice el hombre estrechando la manita de Natsu

Natsu miro a Lucy y su temor volvió asique se despidió sin mirarla y trato de irse pero de repente Lucy lo agarra por detrás y le susurra al oído de una manera inocente

-Que tengas buen día, Mi Natsu – le dice Lucy con una sonrisa inocente para luego besar su mejilla y reírse después de su expresión

Natsu estaba tan asustado que se desmayo con las palabras retumbándole en los oídos

_**-Mi Natsu - **_

_**FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-**_

_**FireHero: Bueno hasta aquí, la verdad estas semanas me ha costado continuar este trabajo porque mi colegio, mi academia y otras cosas me exprimen mucho tiempo pero no me he olvidado de ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo, esperen hasta la siguiente ocasión que ojala sea pronto, miren también mi otra historia Kind Fire Mage **_

_**SEE YA**_


End file.
